Sleep Tight
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Fabian and Nina have opposing sleep disorders. How do they deal with their problems? ONESHOT Rated T just in case


Sleep Tight

Fabian

I was standing in the common room with Nina, just talking, when she fell asleep. I immediately caught her, picking her up and carrying her bridal-style to the couch. This was a frequent reoccurrence in Anubis House, seeing as Nina had a sleep disorder called narcolepsy.

She fell asleep at the oddest times, mostly when she was standing. I had yet to see her actually get through the day without falling asleep, but she was doing better. When I had first met her, she was falling asleep around five times a day. Now it was maybe once or twice a day.

Nina wasn't the only one in Anubis House with a sleep disorder. I had insomnia, meaning I couldn't sleep. I could try anything, even counting sheep, but I couldn't fall asleep. Since our disorders were the exact opposite of each other, it was natural that we would pair up.

Nina's disorder was a little more dangerous, seeing as in addition to narcolepsy she was a habitual sleep-walker. It wasn't bad on its own, but when Nina almost burned Anubis House down when she tried cooking in her sleep, Victor and Trudy made sure that someone was with her every time she fell asleep.

Seeing her asleep on the couch made me want to sleep, too, but it was impossible without the super-strength sleeping pills the doctor prescribed me. So I sat beside Nina and waited for her to wake up. It didn't take long, but to me it felt like an eternity. I was afraid that one of these days, Nina would fall asleep and not wake up.

"Hey, Fabian," she yawned, sitting up. "Did I fall asleep again?"

I smiled. "Yeah. It's okay, though. You didn't sleep walk this time."

Nina laughed. "God, it's horrible when that happens. Remember the time I fell asleep and poured juice all over Amber's white dress? I thought she was going to kill me in my sleep."

"I remember," I said, thinking back to what happened. "I think that was the same week you had me stay in your room to protect you in case Amber did try to hurt you."

"But I paid you back the following week, remember?"

I laughed at that. "I do remember. I told you Eddie was cross with me keeping him up at night, so that night you slept-walked down the stairs and smacked him before mumbling about leaving me alone."

Nina buried her face in her hands. "That was so humiliating the next morning, though. When you and Eddie told me what I happened, I thought I was going to die."

"Nina, you were sleep-walking. You had no control over your actions."

Before she could argue her point, I let out a yawn. I hadn't meant to, but it had been a few days since I had slept. Nina frowned in worry, looking up at me.

"Fabian, when was the last time you slept?"

I thought about it. "Monday," I said after a few seconds.

"You haven't slept since Monday? Fabian, its Thursday. You need to sleep."

I sighed. "Nina, I can't sleep. You know that."

"Then take one of those pills the doctor gave you. I know you haven't been taking them."

I shook my head. "I won't. They make me feel funny when I wake up, like I can't think because my head is filled with fluff."

"That's because you haven't slept in days," Nina scolded. "Now go take one of those sleeping pills before I shove them down your throat."

I knew it was only a threat until she fell asleep, by which time her subconscious would make it a promise, so I got up and walked to the bathroom. Once there, I rooted round in the cabinet and found the small prescription bottle. After I took one of the pills –hating as I did so –I walked back into the common room and sat down beside Nina.

"There," she said, "now was that so hard?"

I sighed. "I guess not. Anyway–"

I stopped talking when Nina fell asleep again, her head falling on my shoulder. I chuckled softly, knowing she wasn't going to wake until morning this time. Instead of trying to move her, which never worked, I simply found a blanket near us and draped it over her, resting my head against the back of the couch.

I was going to have to stay here tonight. Thankfully, Victor wouldn't be all that upset at us, seeing as he knew firsthand about Nina's sleep-walking habits. I chuckled softly as I recalled Victor's frantic look as he tried to take the cricket bat from Nina before she hit anything with it. We later found out she was dreaming of playing an American sport called baseball.

As the medication took effect, I let my eyes close in slumber, one last thought drifting through my mind.

_Even though the situation wasn't exactly normal, I wouldn't have it any other way._


End file.
